Alone Again
by InvaderMia
Summary: Zim's gone. Dib's a clone. He soon finds himself taking care of GIR, at Zim's request. When Zim turns up captured, Dib must set aside his own feelings and internal conflicts to save his own mortal enemy. DAGiF, slight ZADF. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] An original idea for a simple 1000 word one-shot turned into something I didn't expect. Hope you like it :)

(Invader Mia doesn't own Invader Zim)

"No!" Dib exclaimed, jumping up from his seat at the table. "You're lying!" he yelled, pointing a finger in his "father's" face.

"Calm down, son. It's not a big deal." Professor Membrane replied.

"Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal! You're telling me I'm not even human!" Dib yelled.

"Son, do you understand why I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you this? You aren't mature enough to understand what I had to go through to get you." Membrane said, seeming unfazed by Dib's anger.

"And another thing, have you ever called me by my name? It's always 'son' with you. I am your son, but tell me, what's my name?" Dib yelled. "Do you even care?" his voice dropped down to almost a whisper.

Professor Membrane stood up. "Of course I care. But you need to not make a scene. Your sister is sleeping. You've no reason to be upset. You're just as human as your foreign friend." he said. Dib groaned. Even after Dib turned 16, he still couldn't convince his own dad that Zim was an alien.

"But he isn't human! He's- oh, never mind." Dib sighed. "And what about Gaz? Is she-"

"Yes." Membrane answered, avoiding Dib's gaze. "But just like you were, she isn't ready to handle this sort of thing. Please don't say anything until I can explain it to her."

Membrane tried to calm him down, "I understand you're angry with me, but I know that this is not a big a deal as you are making it out to be. I understand that-"

"You think you understand? You know what I'm going through? Well,_ Professor_," Dib snarled the word, glaring into his eyes, "You have no idea."

Dib stood up and ran out the front door, slamming it behind him. It was late, and there was no moon out. He walked under the lighted sidewalk, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked back. No one seemed to be making an effort to follow him.

He sighed. "I can't be a clone. I'm nothing like my dad." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and studied each one carefully. They were human. No doubt. But they were exactly the same as his father's. Every ridge line, every palm line. It was highly illogical for two different people to have the same hand prints. And their hair. Same color, same natural scythe shape. But family members were supposed to have similar qualities, right?

And Gaz. Also a clone. A female version of Membrane. Again, nothing like him. But, it also wasn't impossible. He was responsible for the cloning, he could have manipulated any feature he wanted.

Why? Why clone yourself when you can just have children? Dib gasped as he realized, Membrane never really wanted kids. Dib and Gaz were just science experiments. Only this time, they legally couldn't be destroyed.

Dib yelled as he punched the brick house he was walking by. The resounding yelp of pain came as he felt the crunch of bone. His hand glowed red in the street lamps, and he felt the warm liquid flowing to the ground. He didn't care.

Shoving his hands back in his pockets, he bit his lower lip, trying to resist the urge to scream, or cry, or stifle whatever emotion was trying to rise out of him. Maybe Membrane was lying, trying to prove Dib was too emotional about things. Willing to believe any idea thrown into his head by anyone. Trying to make him stop chasing Zim.

But why lie? If he'd wanted Dib to stop chasing Zim, he could've chosen from a wider variety of options, that involved a lot more science. But he didn't.

"What makes me different?" Dib said aloud, quietly. He lifted up his sleeved arms and looked at them. He'd never suspected he was a clone. But was he human?

Dib took a deep breath, and tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He put his head down and walked faster, wanting to get as far away from his house as possible. Dib wasn't even sure if he ever wanted to return. But he had to tell Gaz. Somehow.

Dib glanced up. He recognized this area. He'd absentmindedly walked to Zim's base. However, the horrible green facade of a house wasn't there. All that was left was the white toilet that led to the underground base. The house, the furniture, even the fence and lawn gnomes were gone.

He walked up the sidewalk. There was no evidence of life ever being here, aside from the toilet. It was just a lawn, covered in grass. But where was Zim?

Dib walked over to the toilet. It stood just as it had before. He wondered if it still worked. Making sure no one was looking, he stepped into the toilet. Nothing happened. He pressed down on the handle. The entire toilet began to descend into the ground. He looked up and watched as night faded away above him.

The tube that led down below was longer than it used to be. Dib guessed it might not even lead to where it used to. After a few minutes, the toilet thudded against the ground in a small, dimly lit room. It contained a desktop computer on a desk, and a chair. The computer looked human, nothing alien looking to show to the Swollen Eyeball Network. The computer monitor was off, but Dib could hear the soft whirring of the computer running beneath it.

He sat down in the too small chair. Probably one of Zim's. Turning on the monitor, there was a message on the screen.

**FOR DIB'S EYES ONLY**

Dib was confused. Something from Zim? He clicked it with the mouse. Zim's face filled the screen. He wasn't wearing his disguise.

"Dib," Zim began. It was a video, "If your watching this, I'm probably long gone by now. I won't be returning to Earth. You were a formidable foe, but I have been called back to Irk to rescue another Invader. And," Zim paused, his face tightening up, "After the mission, I'll probably be erased. I'm a defect, Dib-stink. This mission I've been called back for might not even be real. I'm not like a normal Irken. I have ruined things, and I have feelings that we aren't supposed to have. My PAK will be erased, and my body destroyed." Dib felt he'd won a small victory. Zim wouldn't be returning to Earth! But, Dib realized, he and Zim now had more in common than before. They were both outcasts of their own people. Except, Zim had to be destroyed because of it. "I'm not supposed to know this, but I have I friend on the inside who figured it out. And, Dib-stink," Zim paused again, "I have an odd favor to ask of you. There is a box to the left of this computer." Dib paused the video, and stood up. There was a box to the left. He walked over to it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was inside of it. What if it was a bomb or something? He pulled it out under the lamp overhead. It was sealed shut with tape. He shook it. It wasn't light, but it also wasn't very heavy. It didn't explode, so Dib decided to peel back the tape. Slowly. He pulled back the cardboard flaps. It was still too dark to see inside the box so he turned it over. A deactivated GIR fell out, hitting the floor with a clang.

"GIR?" Dib said aloud. His eyes were dark, and he didn't know how to turn him back on. He went back to the computer and pressed the play button on the video.

"Inside, is my little robot servant, GIR. He doesn't deserve to be destroyed because of my mistakes. Dib- human, please, I know I don't deserve a favor of you but please, care for him. If you don't, I understand. That's all I had to say. Good-bye, Dib- uh, Dib. I am glad I had the opportunity to fight against such a worthy opponent. Invader Zim, signing off." Zim saluted the camera and the video went black.

Dib tried to replay the video, but the file just seemed to be gone. He wasn't sure what to do about GIR. Why would Zim leave him? He never seemed to care for him. Why try so hard to protect him? Maybe Zim wasn't supposed to care. A feeling an Irken wasn't supposed to have. But maybe, secretly, he did.

He picked up GIR. How to turn him on? There didn't seem to be a switch on his body. Dib tried to move the antenna on his head. When he pushed it back, his head opened up. There was a small switch on the inside of the rim of his head. He moved it. GIR's bright blue eyes shined in the dim light. "Mary!" GIR exclaimed, "Where's my master?" GIR searched about frantically.

Dib didn't know what to say. "Zim had to, uh, go fight bad guys on, um, Mars." Dib lied.

"Ohhhhhh, OK!" GIR smiled. "When's he comin' home?" he said, loudly.

Dib felt horrible. Zim didn't tell GIR he was leaving. "Not for a long time, GIR. In the meantime, how would you like to stay with me?" Dib picked him up.

"Can piggy come too?" GIR asked, pulling a rubber pig out of his head.

"Sure." Dib replied.

"Yay!" GIR yelled. He dropped out of Dib's grip and started running around the small room. He grabbed a piece of fabric out of the box and put it on, which Dib could only guess was his poorly made dog costume. He ran back to Dib and started to climb him until he was sitting on his head. "Let's go!" he yelled, all too eagerly.

Dib walked over to the toilet, and stood on it. This time it rose on it's own. They came out into the night. He stepped off the toilet, and it went back into the ground, only to be covered by a fresh patch of grass. It looked completely normal.

"Where's the house?" GIR almost cried.

"I don't know." Dib shrugged. "GIR, do you have anything to write on in that full head of yours?" He looked up.

"Um..." GIR said, and a yellow notepad and dull pencil shot out of his head. "I dooooooo!"

Dib sat on the sidewalk and scribbled a crude note. _Gaz_, it read, _I'm leaving. And, there's something you should know. You and I are clones. Sorry to have to tell you in a note, but, this couldn't wait. We are a male and female clone of dad. But, I can't stay home anymore. Zim's gone, I'm no longer needed to protect the Earth. I've adopted his robot slave. I don't know what I'll do now, but I'll figure out something. Stay safe, Dib._

He folded up the note, and jammed it in his pocket. "Ok, GIR, I'm ready to go." Dib said, standing up.

"Okie dokie!" GIR said, taking his place back on Dib's head. Dib walked back towards his house. He snuck inside, and slipped the note under Gaz's door.

"GIR," Dib whispered, "I have to get some stuff from my room. Stand here and make sure no one wakes up. And be quiet."

GIR gave him a thumbs up, and Dib snuck into his room. He didn't take much. Just a few changes of clothes, his laptop, and the alien transmission device he'd used, and modified. Now transmissions could run both ways. He threw them all into his old backpack, grabbed the small robot and started down the stairs. The living room was darker than it was when he got home, which could only mean...

"Son, where do you think you're going?" Membrane said, flipping on the lamp that looked just like him.

"I'm leaving, Dad." Dib said.

"No, you aren't. And what's that thing on your back?" Professor Membrane asked.

"That _thing _is GIR." Dib said, pulling him off his back to show him.

"Hi-ya!" GIR squealed. Professor Membrane shook his head.

"That is a very odd looking dog." Membrane said. "Son, I know you're upset, but you're not thinking rationally."

"I know what I am. And I have thought this through. I've made my decision. I'm out of here." Dib said, walking toward the door.

"You leave this house, you won't be welcome back here ever again." Membrane said, standing up.

"Good. I don't want to share the house with a liar, anyway." Dib said, slamming the door behind him.

Dib set GIR up on his shoulder and walked away from his house, Zim's house, and everything he ever knew. GIR was quiet until they had almost reached the big city.

"I want some tacos. I want some tacos! I WANT TACOOOOOOOS!" GIR yelled while hitting Dib in the head repeatedly.

"Ok, ok. We'll get something to eat. But then we're going to find a place to sleep. I'm exhausted." Dib said.

"Ok!" GIR said, burrowing his head into Dib's neck.

"And try not to talk so much. You'll freak people out." Dib said. GIR nodded, his head still buried in his shirt. Not long after that, Dib heard a soft snoring. "I didn't know robots could snore." Dib said to no one.

Dib yawned. He hadn't slept in well over a day. Nearing a Krazy Taco, he shook GIR until he was awake. "GIR, do you want some tacos?" Dib asked. GIR nodded again, but went back to sleep. Poor robot. Left alone in the world. Just like Dib.

Dib picked up a bag of tacos with everything in them. He even bought a few extra burritos for GIR. There was a cheap motel down the street that was pet-friendly. Dib didn't have much money, but he paid for the room for a week. The room wasn't amazing. But it had the basic neccesitites. Bed, shower, toilet, cable tv.

He dumped GIR on the bed, and set the tacos down next to him. "Eat up." GIR woke up and started nibbling on a burrito. Dib unwrapped a taco and turned on the TV.

"Can we watch the Angry Monkey Show?" GIR asked quietly. He looked sad.

"Sure." Dib said. He didn't want to ask. It probably had to do with Zim. He didn't want to think about that.

After eating a taco and taking a shower, Dib laid down and tried to sleep. Which was almost impossible due to GIR loudly eating his way through the bag of tacos. Dib moaned. He threw off the sheets and sat up, putting his glasses back on. "Ok, looks like I'm not getting any sleep. Might as well do something useful. He hooked up his laptop and his alien transmission device. There was something he needed to do.

"GIR, there's a gas station around the corner. Can you take this 5 dollars and get a Suk Monkey for you and me?" Dib asked.

GIR's eyes widened. "OOOOOOOOOH! Yay!" he yelled and grabbed the bill and ran out the door. Dib didn't have much time. He set up the machine, and held the microphone to his mouth.

"This message is for Irken Invader Zim. Zim, I've got GIR. I'll take care of him. He'll be ok. It was a good thing you did, Zim. You were also a great enemy. Good luck." He clicked off. He leaned back in the chair by the desk, and waited for GIR to return. He dozed off.

A crackle began to come through the system. Then a voice. "Is th- the lar- heade- boy from Ear-?" Dib recognized the voice. It was one of Zim's leaders. He looked at the clock. It had been about 15 minutes since he fell asleep. GIR hadn't returned.

He leaned back into the microphone. "Yes. This is the," Dib paused, and sighed, "big-headed boy from Earth."

The voice came through clearer this time. "Zim never made it to Irk. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. Why did you call Zim back anyway?" Dib asked.

"If you haven't already figured it out, uh-" the voice said.

"Dib. My name is Dib."

"Well, if you haven't already figured it out, Dib, Zim isn't like the rest of us. He contributed nothing to the rise of the Irken Empire. In fact, I say he's taken part in the downfall. He even ruined our first shot at world conquest. Based on this, his status is now Defect. And defects need to be removed from the Irken master brain." the voice crackled.

"But why remove them? Everyone makes mistakes." Dib said.

"The Irken race doesn't tolerate mistakes." the voice snapped. "Zim will be found, and he will be eliminated."

"But it isn't right!" Dib exclaimed.

"The opinion of a human means nothing to us. You will also be conquered." the voice said.

He turned the machine off. Dib signed, even Zim didn't deserve what they wanted to do. GIR skipped through the door with two Suk Monkeys.

"Thanks, GIR." Dib said, sitting back down in the chair with his drink. GIR stripped out of his dog costume and turned on the TV. He walked over to Dib and hugged his leg.

"Thank you," GIR said, burying his face in Dib's leg. He climbed off and went and sat on the bed.

Dib smiled.

[A/N] So, I have no idea whether this should remain a one-shot, or maybe turn into a multi-chapter ZADF. Please don't flame, this took me hours to write. Read and Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] Hey guys! It's Invader Mia back in action! It's been so long since I posted, but even now I'm still getting so many awesome comments and messages I had to keep going. I know this chapter is a little short, but my fans deserve an update Stay tuned for more updates, now that I've got some free time I can write more. R&R!

A few days later, Dib woke up to find GIR wasn't sleeping on his head or in a pizza box like usual. "GIR?" he called out, "This isn't funny!" He looked under the bed, the tables, and when all else failed, in the toilet. He was nowhere to be found.

That's when he noticed the front door was unlocked. Dib had checked the locks himself the night before. He sighed as he realized GIR probably left of his own accord. Stepping outside he called out once more, "GIR? GIR!"

"Shut up!" a man from another room yelled back, "It's five in the morning, you asshole!"

Dib hadn't realized it was that early, but either way, GIR was nowhere to be found. He walked back into the room, grabbed his black overcoat, and scrawled a note before leaving. _GIR, I've gone out to look for you. If you return before I do, STAY HERE! –Dib_

He debated whether or not to lock the door, but in the end decided to leave it unlocked, against his better judgment. How would GIR get back in if he didn't?

He started to wander the city, calling his name and checking any place GIR might be. But, he wasn't at McMeaties, the gas station, or even, to Dib's dismay, the Krazy Taco.

Dib didn't know where else to look. Where would he have gone? Feeling dejected and lost after hours of searching, he returned to the motel.

The door to the room was wide open. Dib made his way to the room quickly, afraid of what he would find. The room was clean, and, after running a quick inventory check, verified nothing was missing. Except GIR. He was gone.

So was the note. Where Dib's note used to rest was now a piece of paper covered in seemingly random doodles and a few words. It was drawn by GIR, no doubt. It was covered in drawings of small pigs and tacos and one drawing of Zim, with no disguise. At the bottom, GIR had drawn a picture of Dib, smiling. _Sorre dib, _was scribbled haphazardly across the whole page.

So he was gone. Dib was once again left alone. And he was out of money. He needed to go home. But where was home now?

He hastily put all of his things back in the bag, and folded up GIR's note and slipped it into the pocket of his overcoat. Turning the key into the front desk, he began his long, lonely trip back to the life he'd sworn he'd never return to.

Dib absentmindedly stopped in every Krazy Taco, McMeaties, and every other store GIR frequented, hoping for some small sign of him. And every time, Dib felt a little more hopeless about finding him. He eventually gave up.

Drowned in his own thoughts, Dib almost missed the word "alien" being spewed from all of the televisions in the window of and electronics store. Almost. He snapped out of his haze, and watched the screen intently as the newscast began.

_Alien Life Discovered_ was the main scrolling headline. A man on the screen was wearing a flashy suit and tie, seated behind a large desk in front of a _News 8_ sign. He folded his hands and smiled at the cameras, "Yes, folks, you've heard it here first. An alien ship has been located today, crashed in the middle of a small, suburban town. One unidentified life form was found unconscious inside. Police are not releasing any more information at this time, but we here at News 8 will be here 'round the clock providing you with all the alien info. Stay tuned," he winked at the screen, and the picture changed. The screens were now showing live footage of the crash site. It was hard to see anything through the crowds of gathered people and police.

The camera began a dramatic pan-in, and as the crowd parted to let the police through, the unmistakable features of the Voot Cruiser was evident. It was Zim. They'd captured Zim.

He needed to find GIR.

[A/N] I know, this is kind of short, but more is on the way! Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback from the first chapter, I love you all :P – Invader Mia


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] Hey guys, Invader Mia again! I've finally finished this story! Two chapters left after this one, so stay tuned. Read and Review ;)

I don't own Invader Zim.

Dib knew he couldn't do anything without his own equipment from home. Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he made it back to his house by late afternoon. He guessed the only reason GIR would've left was that he thought he could help Zim. But what could one small robot do? He had to stop him.

He hoped to make a stealthy entrance, slipped through the front door and up the stairs to his room. Professor Membrane wasn't home, of course, but he still didn't want his presence known. Sneaking a peek into Gaz's slightly opened door, he saw her hunched over something on the floor. His curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed the door open wider, and loudly cleared his throat.

Gaz jumped, and turned to face him, purple hair sliding down over her eyes like usual. "Dib," she started, "You're back." Whatever she was working with on the floor she had pushed behind her, so Dib wouldn't see it.

"GIR's gone," Dib stated. "I need to find him."

"Have you seen the news lately?" Gaz asked, seeming to ignore his statement, "He's probably gone after Zim."

"That's what I figured. But I need my equipment to track him down. I can't let him do it. It's too dangerous, he'll be destroyed." Dib said sadly.

Gaz simply shook her head, and stood up. Dib saw an open bag on the floor behind her, filled with her clothes and Vampire Piggy games. "Going somewhere?" he asked her accusingly.

She sighed and shook her head again, "That's rich, coming from you. You always run away from your problems," Gaz bent down and finished putting the pile of things into the backpack before closing it.

"What do you call this, then?" Dib snarled, "A camping trip?" he asked sarcastically.

"A rescue mission," she stated calmly. "I don't run away from my problems."

"Rescue mission? What do you mean?" Dib asked, anger starting to fade.

Gaz ignored his questions, but rather called out, "GIR, let's go."

The door to the closet in the back of the room slowly opened, and a blue-eyed GIR guiltily stepped out. "Sorry, Dib," he whispered.

Dib scoffed at Gaz as he started to piece together what was going on, "You're actually going to try to _save _Zim? And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"We'll make it up as we go," she shrugged her shoulders as she slid the bag over her back.

"It's too dangerous, Gaz. You'll get hurt." Dib said.

"And since when have you ever cared about my safety?" Gaz snapped, turning back to face him, "Or anyone else's for that matter? Just stay out of my life. I can take care of myself," She pushed past him, making her way outside, GIR tagging along right behind her.

Following her out the door he asked, "There's really nothing I can do to make you stay?"

She stopped, and shook her head, considering, "Not this time."

Dib didn't want to save Zim. He couldn't. They were mortal enemies, after all. But he couldn't let Gaz go alone. How would she survive without his amazing knowledge of the paranormal? "I'm going with you," he said, regretting it almost as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just don't get in my way."

"How do you plan on even finding where they took him?" Dib asked, running to catch up to Gaz.

She flicked her wrist at GIR, who simply said, "He's THAT way!" and pointed down the road.

They followed GIR through an odd path of twists and turns until he stopped in front of Membrane Labs.

"Well, I guess we won't have any problems getting in," she laughed sarcastically.

"You don't think Dad really has something to do with this, do you?" Dib asked.

"I don't know anything about that man anymore."

Dib sighed, and followed as Gaz smooth-talked her way past security and slipping through "staff entrances" until they were at the heart of the Labs. It was strangely quiet. And empty.

As if moved by some strange presence, GIR dashed down hallway after hallway, as if he could've made it blindfolded. He knew where he was going, and Gaz and Dib struggled to keep up. Soon they were passing Professor Membrane's main office, and Dib knew there was something he needed to find. "You go on ahead," he yelled to GIR and Gaz, "I'll catch up."

The door wasn't locked, and his office was huge. It was lined with a thick, velvety purple carpet, with bookshelves lining the walls, overloaded with bulging folders and books on just about every subject. And up against the back wall was a large mahogany desk with a tall-backed black chair behind it, overloaded with papers, expertly organized. He knew that's where Membrane kept the file.

He sat in the chair, and did his best to keep the files in order as he searched each one. Then he saw it. One thick folder, labled, "Experiment F-2382, Dibelton and Gazlene Membrane." There wasn't time for it now, so he jammed the heavy folder in his overcoat and rearranged the folders on the desk before running out of the office.

Taking off in the direction GIR and Gaz had taken off just minutes before, he soon found himself lost in the labyrinth of Membrane Labs. He turned corner after corner, seeing no one, not even a sign of someone.

Something stopped him, and he was yanked off the ground by an unseen force by the back of his jacket. He thrashed about, kicking and yelling, "Let me go!"

He heard a sigh, then, "What are you doing here?" Dib stopped fighting. It was Professor Membrane.

[A/N] Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. Next chapter's gonna be posted on Saturday. Review and let me know whatchoo think. I 3 you guys :P


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N] I apologize for such the long wait. I lost my fanfictions pen drive, and have just recently found it. Thank you to all the loyal fans who have stuck by me thus far.

He heard a sigh, then, "What are you doing here?" Dib stopped fighting. It was Professor Membrane.

Dib stopped struggling against his father's grip. Dib couldn't come up with a logical lie to tell him, so he stated, "I followed Gaz. She's trying to save Zim."

"Zim? Your foreign friend? Why would she be looking-" He was cut off by the folder slipping out of Dib's jacket and hitting the floor and spilling its contents all over the floor.

He set Dib down before picking up all the papers and looking them over. He shook his head. "Oh, son."

Dib didn't know how to respond, but realized his chance for escape. He jumped up, and took off down the hallway. And he saw it. _Observation Rooms_. Where else to hold an alien autopsy? He slipped into the door, and tried to avoid making eye contact with any security. One of the observation decks was filled with scientists.

He stood out like a sore thumb, in black clothes against the scientists long, white coats. He never stopped moving, weaving amongst the crowd, hoping to spot Gaz, GIR, or even Zim.

There was a sharp shriek that filled the air, followed by a man's grunt of pain, and Dib pushed to the front of the balcony to see what had happened. He saw Gaz, surrounded by four armed guards. One was gripping his arm, "She bit me!" he cried out.

Gaz took up a fighting stance, and took down another guard with two swift kicks to the shins. Dib realized she really could defend herself. Not that that should've surprised him. She was strong.

There was an operating table in the middle of the room, and on it was an unmoving mass, held down by restraints. Zim. Next to the table was a smaller table full of autopsy equipment Dib was so familiar with. Even if some of them were kinda gruesome. While Gaz had the guards distracted, Dib slipped off the balcony and over to the table.

"Zim," he said, shaking the mass on the table, "Come on, you have to wake up, now. We don't have much time." Dib set out undoing the restraints around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

Zim only groaned in response. Whatever they'd used to knock him out was pretty potent. He was going to be of no use escaping.

With the final click of the belt, Zim was free. Dib tried waking him up one last time before realizing it was a waste of breath. He flung Zim over his shoulder, and he was surprisingly light for something so small.

By now, a group of scientists had noticed Dib's doing and were now making an effort to stop him. Dodging them as best he could he called out, "Gaz, we have to go!"

She looked at him briefly, nodded, and took down the last guard, before dashing towards the door in the back of the room. He followed close behind her, Zim limply hanging from his shoulder.

Alarms began to sound. Dib knew that he and Gaz wouldn't be able to take on all of Membrane Labs security on their own. They needed to get out of there, now. Dib glanced around and realized GIR had never rejoined their group.

He ran faster until he was running alongside Gaz. "Where's GIR? We need to get out of here!"

"I know what I'm doing," she barked at him. He decided to trust her and fell back in step behind her, letting her lead the way. After a few more turns, they came upon a large, smashed window. They were a few stories off the ground now, and Dib feared he know where Gaz's plan was going.

Without even looking down, she jumped. Dib nervously peered over the edge to see a waiting Voot Cruiser, piloted by GIR.

Dib sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, before jumping the edge himself. He and Zim landed in the Cruiser with a thud, and GIR shut the glass dome and began to fly away. Feeling less the threat of danger, he joked, "You're seriously letting _GIR_ drive?"

With no response, Dib went back to trying to wake Zim. "Zim, wake up!" he yelled, smacking him back and forth across the face. "You're safe, now."

Zim opened his eyes slowly. "Dib-human? You… You saved me?"

Dib shook his head, "No, Zim," he gestured to Gaz and GIR, "_We_ saved you."

"Master!" GIR cried out gleefully. Letting go of the controls, he jumped on top of Zim. Gaz managed to set the auto-pilot before they hit the ground.

"He's okay," Zim weakly smiled at Dib.

Gaz set the ship to land at their house. Landing in the backyard, everyone piled out of the cramped space. "Dad won't be home tonight. Would you and GIR like to stay and rest a bit?" Gaz offered, in a manner totally out of character.

A look of something that Dib wasn't quite sure of passed Zim's face. Uncertainty, maybe? "Okay," he finally replied. "One night."

After settling GIR and Zim in the guest bedroom, Dib passed out on his own bed. Somewhere in the middle of the night, he heard the Voot Cruiser power up and fade into the night.

He awoke immediately. His heart pounded in his chest and he knew something was wrong. Throwing his glasses on, he ran down the hall to the extra bedroom. Zim was gone, and GIR had been deactivated and thrown carelessly in the corner. Flicking on the light, Dib found a piece of paper torn from a notebook, covered in Zim's almost illegible handwriting.

_Dib, _it read, _You have saved my life, as well as GIR's, and I am eternally grateful. I have returned to Irk, as of my duty as an Invader. I leave GIR in your care once more. Good luck. _

It was only signed, "Z." He was gone. Zim was gone for real this time. After everything that had happened, after everything they'd risked, Zim has chosen his duty over it all.

He looked into the corner where Zim had left GIR. Unable to deal with GIR's incessant babbling, he decided to leave him deactivated for the night. He looked around the room once more before walking out, and closing the door.

[A/N] Don't worry, our little story isn't over yet. The story is finished, and I will post the finale after everyone has had a chance to read this little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N] Well guys, this is it. The ending to my lovely little tale. First off, sappy thank yous. Thank you to my dedicated readers and commenters, I love you guys so much, and checking my email every day to find such wonderful reviews and PM's, and honestly, it just makes my day. So thank you. For taking a little time of of your day to review and fill my heart with glee. Thanks to the readers who have stuck by me since the first chapter was posted over a year ago, when it was still just a one-shot, and to the readers who convinced me it needed a proper ending. So here you go. The finale to "Alone Again."

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of his own door clicking quietly shut. He jumped out of bed, looking for any unknown intruder. But whoever was in here had obviously left. Nothing appeared to be damaged or missing. He scanned the room, and he almost missed the thick folder sitting on the end of his bed.

He was afraid to know what it was. Pulling it off the bed, in thick red lettering at the top, read, "Experiment F-2382, Dibelton and Gazlene Membrane." Professor Membrane had given him back the folder. On the front of the folder was scrawled quick note in black sharpie, "You deserve to know."

The folder contained a lot of information, charts, and pictures. Apparently Dib and Gaz were the first _successful_ clones. There had been more before them. And it looked like a lot of his own traits, blindness, affinity for the color black, even his hair color, had been manipulated. Even Gaz's traits, her natural purple hair and love for video games, right down to-

There was a letter. Addressed to Dib, hidden amongst all the papers. Handwritten, and dated to almost 2 years before. He was afraid to know what it said. He smoothed it out on his desk and began to read.

_Dib,_

_If you've found this letter, then you've already contracted the knowledge that you and your sister are genetically altered copies of myself. Being a man of science and logic, you've sought more information on this subject. As of me, curiosity takes precedence over any logic or facts. Out of all of the information you could be seeking about yourself, only one fact is of any interest to you. You want to know if you are, in fact, human. Once again, here, the logistics don't interest you. You know you are genetically and legally alive, possibly considered human, with a brain, heart, etc. Your desire is to know whether I consider you to be human, whether you should be able to define yourself as part of this natural life cycle. Life is something defined as being able to live. To breathe, to eventually die. Human life is different. Human life is when you have spirit, a soul. A simple reason to be, if you will. Science may never be able to come to an agreement on the definition of lives of clones, but I've reached my conclusion. Although you are not following the path I have often wished for you, you've created yourself. You are my son, and you are as human as anyone you'll ever meet. You have a soul._

_Professor Membrane_

Dib read the letter over and over, letting the letter's meanings sink in. His father possibly cared. He could consider himself to be human. In this short message, Dib found himself a little bit more complete. That was all, and that was everything.

[A/N] I love you all so much. This story is the first chapter story I've completed, and I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I hope you'll all watch for my stories in the future, and feel free to comment again or drop me a PM. I'm always here :P

~Invader Mia


End file.
